


What Princess Is This?

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [35]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Round 7 Challenge 9 Once Olympics on OnceUponALand</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Princess Is This?

**What Princess Is This?**  
Who is the rose in winter?  
Stirring the heart of the fearsome beast  
She is Belle, the kind hearted 

Who is the snowdrop in spring?  
Strong and resilient always doing what she must  
She is Snow White, the leader 

Who is the lotus in summer?  
Fighting for a life once denied all women  
She is Mulan, the warrior

Who is the sunflower in fall?  
Bright and full of life hope and destiny  
She is Emma, the product of true love

For all the princesses we keep within us  
We are a bouquet filled with flowers  
We are the princess of our own fairytale.   


End file.
